Life Changes
by Yaiii
Summary: Ally went through some struggles that force her to move and change her personality. She transfers to a new college and reunites with some old friends that might help her get over with what she went through. Will Ally be able to forget her past? Will Austin help her?


_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own Austin and Ally or any other songs,or things I use in this story.**_

_**Hey guys Im new in this business i've written a few fanfics but now i'm really trying it for real i hope you guys like it and if you think i should improve something you just tell me in a review. My friend causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy told me to begin writing again and thanks to her i am if you haven't read any of her stories you should cause she is fucking amazing. So this story is mainly Auslly remember is rated M for language and mature scenes i'm also going to be doing some crossover with some artist\ actors i like so its going to have variety i hope you like it.**_

_**~Merry Christmas guys I hope you guys have an amazing time with your families and enjoy the holidays.**_

_**~~Also I know the title may sound like the one direction song "Night Changes", I got an idea from that, it was cool for what I'm writing about.**_

_Ally's POV_

Im Ally Marie Dawson. I'm 18, I'm from Miami but now I'm moving to New York because of some trouble I had in the past. I used to go to University of Miami I had like 1 semester there but now I'm going to finish in New York University. I've always been a good student so transferring wasn't really hard but my personal life came crashing down on senior year of HighSchool and now i'm hoping this change helps me to create a new Ally Dawson one that Isn't as naive as she was before but I still will try to be me I just want to be smarter not only book smart but life wise and thats why I decided in New York. I'm going to meet up with some of my friends that I haven't seen in forever Trish, Cassidy and Kira. Those 3 are my best friends and I don't know what I would do without them, I LOVE THEM, but they don't know what happened to me or the real reason why I moved they think is because I didn't like my school and because I missed them, they moved when we were in 8th grade so I been alone in HighSchool, I had no social life and nobody ever wanted to talk to me. Sometimes I think I deserved what they did to me for believing in them but then I think I was desperate for love, my mom was in Africa and my dad was always in conventions I felt lonely and that's part of of the reason why I let them be with me hopefully they will help me with this. Right now I'm on a plane almost arriving in New York and my girlfriends will pick me up I really hope this school really helps me find what I need to find. I'm really curious to what Trish, Cassidy and Kira will look like I've seen them in Facetime **(1)** but you know thats just the face I know I'm still the same as 5 years ago short like 5'2 brunette and really long hair past my breast almost to my stomach down my back, pale creamy skin but thank god I can tan from time to time, big brown eyes and a small curvy figure. As i get lost in my thoughts again the flight attendant announces that we are almost arriving and I put my seatbelt on now that the signal is on.

As I get out of the Luggage pick- up, I start to look for my friends they said that they will pick me up so that I won't be lost. I finally found them standing by the side and I squealed in delight because I was so excited to see them since all this time. Trish was shorter than me she had black curly hair that she loved and she was obsessed with animal print her closet was like a zoo, she was a pretty good singer too. She looked gorgeous in washed jeans and a zebra-print sweater. It's january so it's cold out. She was also holding a white coat and wearing white converse, Cassidy was a beautiful blonde with tan skin she was a sweetheart and she was a great singer. She looked amazing in leggings and a pink sweater she had cream pumps on and a long brownish coat, Kira was dark skinned and as tall as I was she was flawless, Kira also loved to sing. Kira was rocking wearing a blue long sleeved dress with tights and blue heels. We all sing and dance we have so much fun together I'm glad I'm with them this is gonna be amazing. I ran to them and hugged them, then we all walked to the Trish's car she had an Audi we were kinda rich but money isn't everything in the world i think love is more important than money but my family thinks otherwise, my friends understand me they grew up same as me but we are pretty grounded we never take anything for granted and we know not to be brats because we fucking hate them what is more annoying than a whiny bitch for me nothing. I noticed i zoned out and trish was talking to me.

Trish: "HELLO EARTH TO ALLY!"

Ally: "Sorry Trish… I was just thinking"

Cassidy: "About what?"

Ally: " About finally being together with you guys and my new life" and my new beginning but I don't to ruin their day.

Kira:" Are you excited for school and to meet the new hot guys" she smirked at me

Ally: "I-I mean-" I get cut off by Cassidy's phone. She picks up and says "hey baby" maybe she is talking to her boyfriend Dallas, he seems cool they all have boyfriends I never seen them before therefore I'm excited to meet the hotties. Cassidy hangs up.

Cassidy: "It was Dallas. He says that he is with the guys at our dorm waiting for us to arrive."

Trish: "Awwe. He is such a sweetheart, isn't he?" She rolls her eyes at Casssidy.

Kira: " Looks who's talking Trishy Poo, waiting to see that red head that makes her go crazy" we all laugh at Trish, She suddenly has a devilish smile

Trish: " I'm not one that literally jumps on Trent Everytime she sees him" Kira stops laughing and glares at Trish

Ally: " you guys are unbelievable, I can't with ya what's the big deal with these guys I'm happy for ya but i don't see all the fuzz" I roll my eyes and smile.

Cassidy: " Oh honey so innocent, wait until you meet them you are going to die and wait until you see Austin" She smirks at me

We all stayed quiet and trish turned up the radio and in Kiis FM they were playing Bed of Lies by Nicki Minaj ft. Skylar Grey. I start singing.

_Do you ever think of me when you lie?_

_Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies_

_And I knew better than to look in your eyes_

_They only pretend you would be mine_

_And oh how you made me believe_

_You had me caught in every web that you weaved_

_But do you ever think of me when you lie?_

_Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies_

Cassidy and Kira started rapping Nicki's verse.

_You could never make eye contact_

_Everything you got was based off of my contacts_

_You a fraud, but I'mma remain icon-stat_

_Balenciagas on my boots with the python strap_

_You was caught up in the rush, and you was caught up in the thrill of it_

_You was with me way before I hit a quarter mill' in it_

_Put you in the crib and you ain't never pay a bill in it_

_I was killin' it, man, you got me poppin' pills in it_

_I told Baby hit you, I said this nigga buggin'_

_'Cause I was doing it for us, I told 'em fuck the public_

_Couldn't believe that I was home alone, contemplating_

_Overdosin', no more coastin', no more toastin' over oceans_

_They say you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_

_They say that your darkest hour come before your dawn_

_But there was something that I should've asked all along_

_I'mma ask on the song_

Trish joined me on the chorus

_Do you ever think of me when you lie?_

_Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies_

_And I knew better than to look in your eyes_

_They only pretend you would be mine_

_And you know how you made me believe_

_You had me caught in every web that you weaved_

_But do you ever think of me when you lie?_

_Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies_

_I just figured if you saw me, if you looked in my eyes_

_You'd remember our connection and be freed from the lies_

_I just figured I was something that you couldn't replace_

_But there was just a blank stare and I couldn't relate_

_I just couldn't understand and I couldn't defend_

_What we had, what we shared, and I couldn't pretend_

_When the tears roll down it's like you ain't even notice 'em_

_If you had a heart, I was hoping that you would show it some_

_What the fuck you really telling me? What you telling me?_

_I could tell you lying, get the fuck out, don't yell at me_

_I ain't mean to cut you, I ain't wanna catch a felony_

_This ain't How To Be A Player, you ain't Bill Bellamy_

_They say you don't know what you got 'til it's gone_

_They say that your darkest hour come before your dawn_

_But there was something that I should've asked, all along_

_I'mma ask on the song_

_So does she know I've been in that bed before?_

_A thousand count, and not a single thread of truth_

_If I was just another girl_

_Then I'm ashamed to say that I'm not over you_

_There's one thing I need to know_

_So call me when you're not so busy just thinking of yourself_

_Do you ever think of me when you lie?_

_Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies_

_And I knew better than to look in your eyes_

_They only pretend you would be mine_

_And oh how you made me believe_

_You had me caught in every web that you weaved_

_But do you ever think of me when you lie?_

_Lie down in your bed, your bed of lies_

We arrived at the parking lot of NYU and I can't help but feeling that my life is about to completely change.


End file.
